Leonard Rodriguez
Bio " and also fought in the Korean War on the North Korean side. He has been at the school since 1975 and doesn't appear to have any intention of graduating. At his advanced age he no longer cares what others think of him and his surly attitude has made him a nuisance on campus. His history of bad behavior includes vandalism, skinny dipping in a public pool and joyriding with Dean Pelton's car. Leonard hangs out with a similar minded group of elderly students known as "The Hipsters" and acts as their de facto leader. He is portrayed by veteran actor Richard Erdman. }} Character history Season One Season Two ". He was made a part of Jeff's paintball assault team who was tasked with taking out their Gatling gun implement. Leonard interrupted Jeff's inspirational speech by mentioning the fact that he was banned from a "Denny's". |episodes= “Anthropology 101”: Leonard is part of the “wedding” between Jeff and Britta in Group Study Room F. He’s playing guitar and wearing a blue Gilligan hat. “Accounting for Lawyers”: Leonard is a member of the “Poppy Longstockings” with Garrett, Star-Burns and others. “Basic Rocket Science”: Leonard is the pilot of the cardboard space simulator “simulator”. “Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples": Leonard is in many scenes as a member of “The Hipsters”. “Epidemiology”: At the Halloween party, Leonard is dressed as a pumpkin and turns into a zombie. He first tries to bite Shirley who threatens him, instead he bites a female student alerting the Study Group to the “zombie attack”. “Aerodynamics of Gender”: Leonard helps Pierce find the manual to download photos from the “Draganflyer”. “Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design": Leonard steals couch cushions to help Troy and Abed build their pillow fort. He’s also told by Abed that he shouldn’t be in the fort as he has three farting strikes against him. “Early 21st Century Romanticism": Leonard is at the Valentine’s Dance and then at the impromptu party at Jeff’s house where he asks “Where all the white women at”? “Intro to Political Science”: Leonard is a candidate for student president who is continually raspberrying. “A Fistful of Paintballs”: Leonard is a piano player in Fort Hawthorne. "For A Few Paintballs More": When Troy and Abed assemble the remaining Greendale students, Troy says they still have a chance to hit City College where it hurts. Leonard guesses "Their balls ... just below their balls"? When trying to rush the Paintball Gatling gun, Leonard tells Britta that he's been in a few real wars, but this one is the most terrifying. He yells "eat paint" at the stormtroopers and kills a few before being hit himself. }} Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Trivia *A running gag on the show has Leonard often making a snarky remark which has someone tell him to shut up. A full list of these exchanges can be seen on this article page. * He is a very talented musician and has been seen playing bass , guitar , piano and drums . * Leonard fought in the Korean War on the North Korean side. Or so he claims. * He has a son from whom he stole pillows and blankets for Abed and Troy's blanket fort . * He has a daughter who gave him a Blu-ray player. * His frequent delinquency has caused him to be ignored by his children. * He has several popular YouTube channels which he uses to review food and clothing. * He had a nose job that according to Dean Pelton was "a lateral move" . Quotes "Physical Education" References Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Pierce Hawthorne Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters